Torture matinale
by Ptit Cake
Summary: Après le retour d'un amant blessé, un réveil bien agréable... enfin tout dépend du point de vue.


**Auteur :** Ptit Cake

**Titre :** Torture matinale

**Rating :** M

**disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages n'est à moi. Merci à Masashi Kishimoto de leur avoir donné vie !

**Note de moi-même :** Ce n'est pas mon premier véritable écrit sur l'univers Naruto mais c'est le premier que je réussis à terminer.

* * *

**TORTURE MATINALE**

Ce matin là, lorsque le jeune ninja entre-ouvrit les paupières, c'est sur le visage endormi de son bel amant brun que ses yeux se posèrent. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer les réveils comme ceux-là. Malheureusement ces derniers se faisaient de plus en plus rares ces derniers temps vu que le nombre d'anbu n'était plus assez important pour couvrir celui incalculable de missions submergeant peu à peu le bureau de la Hokage et que cette dernière n'arrêtait donc pas de le solliciter. La veille au soir il était rentré complètement exténué d'un long voyage jusqu'au village caché de la brume pour une raison qu'il n'avait, de par son statut, bien évidemment pas le droit de divulguer. Ayant pu récupérer un peu cette nuit, il comptait désormais profiter un maximum de son homme avant de devoir repartir à nouveau, ce qui ne saurait tarder.

Lâchant un long soupir agacé suite à cette pensée, il se colla un peu plus contre le corps de l'endormi, passant un bras en travers du torse de ce dernier et posant son menton sur son épaule avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux, savourant simplement cette sensation de bien-être pur et simple.

Il commençait à replonger petit à petit dans un sommeil profond lorsqu'il entendit un faible grognement signe que Kiba se réveillait. Souriant, il releva quelque peu la tête pour regarder celui qu'il considérait désormais comme sa moitié émerger lentement.

- Bien dormi ?

- Parfaitement. Et toi, comment va ton bras ? Demanda l'Inuzuka en se redressant sur ses coudes pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Je crois que ça va.

Pour appuyer sa réponse, le jeune homme plia et déplia le membre concerné en affichant un air neutre, ignorant la douleur qui se fit ressentir. Non convaincu, son vis-à-vis s'apprêta à se lever pour aller chercher des bandages ainsi que le nécessaire de soins lorsqu'il se fit plaquer sans ménagement contre le matelas, les mains bloquées de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Mais que… lâcha-t-il plus que surpris. Il faut faire de nouveaux pansements.

- Dans l'immédiat j'ai des projets tout à fait différents je t'avouerai, murmura l'autre à son oreille d'une voix qui le fit tressaillir.

- T'es certain que…

Mais il ne put terminer sa question, des lèvres plaquées sur les siennes l'en empêchant. Pour toute réponse, le plus vieux chuchota un rapide « Tout à fait certain. » avant de revenir goûter à ces lèvres si attirantes qui s'offraient à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et, une fois que le brun fut sûr que sa délicieuse victime n'allait pas tenter de s'échapper, il desserra son emprise sur les poignets de ce dernier. Une fois inoccupés, ses mains purent partir à l'assaut de ce corps musclé. Tout en mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, lui arrachant au passage un gémissement étouffé, il fit courir ses doigts le long de ses bras puis de son torse, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ses hanches sur lesquelles il s'attarda, retraçant à l'infini ces courbes parfaites.

Deux mais passèrent dans son dos, caressant rapidement ses omoplates avant de remonter vers sa nuque qu'elles agrippèrent pour approfondir plus encore leur baiser. Mais le brun ne voyait pas cela du même œil et, prenant appui sur les épaules de l'Inuzuka, il se libéra en lâchant presque à regret ses lèvres rougies et se penchant vers son oreille.

- J'ai envie de toi chéri, murmura-t-il avant de mordiller tendrement la peau de son cou au niveau d'une zone qu'il savait particulièrement sensible.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Décrochant un sourire lubrique à son amant, il partit à l'assaut de son torse, sa langue retraçant lentement le contour des muscles saillants.

- De… commença Kiba entre deux gémissements. Hum… depuis quand… m'ap…ah pelles-tu c… comme ça toi ?

Cette langue joueuse allait finir par le rendre dingue. Après ces deux longues semaines d'attente, il était vraiment à fleur de peau. Le moindre effleurement, le plus faible chuchotement de la part de son bel adonis brun le mettait dans tous ses états. Et bien sûr, ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour profiter de la situation, étant lui-même dans un état d'excitation assez semblable.

- Une envie soudaine.

Alors qu'il allait se remettre à sa tâche sans plus de cérémonie, il fut arrêté dans son geste. La main de Kiba se posa sur sa joue, retirant quelques-unes des longues mèches brunes qui cachait son visage. Quelques doigts se glissèrent sous son menton, le ramenant à lui pour un baiser enflammé. Mais une fois de plus, l'anbu y mis fin bien trop rapidement au goût du plus jeune qui grogna de frustration en voyant le visage de son aimé s'éloigner à nouveau de lui. Il tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes mais ils flanchèrent bien vite lorsqu'il senti un souffle chaud tout prêt de son bas-ventre. Sa tête partie vers l'arrière, se renfonçant un peu plus dans les oreillers alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Le plus vieux de son côté avait bien du mal à retenir ses pulsions mais se consolait en s'amusant des réactions qu'il déclenchait chez son amant. Assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'Inuzuka, il se délectait de la vue de son homme perdu dans les méandres du plaisir tout en promenant ses doigts sur la peau bronzée de son ventre. Inlassablement, il retraçait le contour de son nombril puis dessinait de petites spirales sur son aine mais surtout, frôlait la base de son membre dressé sans jamais vraiment s'y arrêter. Kiba n'en pouvait plus. Des râles impatients franchissaient de temps à autre la barrière de ses lèvres, faisant de plus en plus sourire son bourreau. Ce dernier décida finalement que la torture avait bien assez duré. Il arrêta alors ses caresses pour se pencher vers l'érection de son amant, soufflant sur le gland avant de passer le bout de sa langue sur toute la longueur. Ne s'y attendant pas, Kiba poussa un long gémissement on ne peut plus bruyant en cambrant le dos sous l'afflux de plaisir.

- Eh bien, on est bien bruyant aujourd'hui, fit le plus vieux dans un petit rire en se redressant, abandonnant son activité. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet.

- Mhm… Ferme-la !

Et de nouveau un petit sourire sadique. Dès qu'il le vit, le pauvre malmené regretta immédiatement d'avoir laissé échapper cela. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser dominer et faiblir ainsi devant autrui… sauf devant son homme. Lui seul arrivait à transformer le dresseur canin en un gentil petit chiot sans défense dès qu'il le souhaitait. Alors, trouvant que ce petit délice matinal prenait une tournure on ne peut plus distrayante, l'anbu décida de faire encore plus durer les choses. Il se redressa tout en remontant très légèrement sur le corps de l'Inuzuka de façon à faire rencontrer leurs deux érections. Kiba poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux, attendant une suite qui n'arriva pas. Son tortionnaire s'était immobilisé, restant perché sur le haut de ses cuisses sans rien faire, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Un peu de respect pour tes ainés s'il te plait ! Demanda-t-il dans un sourire mutin, conscient de ce qu'il déclenchait chez son amant.

Pour tout dire, il faisait preuve d'une retenue extraordinaire. Le sang affluait dans ses veines et dans son membre fièrement dressé commençant à lui faire mal tellement son excitation était forte. Mais il voulait jouer et ne rien laisser paraître pour le moment.

Excédé par l'attitude de son aimé, Kiba tenta de se redresser pour prendre les choses en main mais il fut rapidement arrêté et à nouveau plaqué contre le matelas, impuissant.

- Neji !

La plainte suraiguë qui résonna dans la pièce le fit rire. Il voulait être imploré de continuer, sentir tout l'amour et la frustration de son amant pour ensuite l'exaucer et lui montrer encore et toujours à quel point la réciproque était vraie voire même bien plus grande.

- Oui, c'est mon prénom.

- Je t'en supplie, gémis son vis-à-vis le visage grimaçant et quelques gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Arrête ça je… Arrête !

Cette vision brisa les dernières résistances de l'Hyuga. Ce dernier relâcha sa prise sur les hanches de son amant et commença à se caresser le torse d'une main, portant la seconde à ses lèvres.

- Comme tu le souhaites.

Il se mit à lécher ses doigts de façon plus que provocante, enroulant sa langue autour de son index avant de la passer sur toute sa longueur. Kiba en resta muet, ouvrant la bouche puis la fermant pour trouver de l'air devant ce spectacle plus que troublant. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un. Neji le rendait fou. Et lorsque ce dernier se cambra et commença à introduire un premier doigt dans son intimité en fermant les yeux et gémissant de plaisir, c'en fut définitivement trop. Désormais libre de ses mouvements, il se redressa pour coller son torse à celui de son amant et sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser des plus sensuel. Une de ses mains agrippa les hanches de l'androgyne tandis que l'autre trouvait naturellement son chemin pour pouvoir finir de le préparer. Une longue plainte retenti dans la chambre lorsqu'il appuya un peu plus son geste pour insérer un deuxième doigt et débuter de longs mouvements de ciseau. Neji avait abandonné ses lèvres pour laisser sa tête partir en arrière sous l'afflux de plaisir.

C'était maintenant à Kiba de mener la danse. Il se dit qu'il était vraiment plus que temps.

- Ah ! K… Kiba… hum… prends-moi.

- Haha ! Qui est-ce qui quémande maintenant ?

Neji avait ré-ouvert les yeux à l'entente de la réplique et dévisageait à présent le brun qui arborait un large sourire ravi.

- Tu devrais ne même pas y avoir droit après ce que tu m'as fait subir, grogna ce dernier en mordant tendrement l'épaule de son ainé qui poussa une énième plainte. Malheureusement tu es beaucoup trop… désirable.

D'un geste rapide, il se retira pour agripper fermement le bassin de l'Hyuga de ses deux mains. Il le souleva légèrement pour le positionner correctement. Son membre frottait désormais contre l'intimité de Neji qui ne cessait de soupirer de plus en plus bruyamment. Mais il allait devoir encore attendre. En effet, le plus jeune avait encore sa séance de torture en tête et voulait lui aussi faire languir son amant.

Mais c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Son érection devenait douloureuse, sa tête commençait à lui tourner et l'entente de la voix sensuelle de l'anbu l'implorant de continuer n'aidait en rien. Il allait flancher mais le possesseur du Byakugan le devança, s'empalant brusquement sur le membre de sa moitié.

Kiba laissa échapper un gémissement surpris tandis que Neji commença à se déhancher sur lui. Devant la vision plus qu'érotique qui s'offrait à lui, l'Inuzuka laissa éclater sa frustration. Il se redressa sur les genoux, gardant son amant collé contre lui alors qu'il l'allongeait, se plaçant au-dessus de lui pour imposer son rythme. Tandis que Neji passait ses jambes autours de ses côtes, il se pencha en avant pour aller quémander un baiser qui lui fut donné avec un plaisir non feint.

Tous deux se perdaient dans cette passion enflammée, leurs sens affolés devant tant de sensations. Neji ne cessait de se tordre sous les caresse de son brun, de crier de toutes ses forces sous les assauts de son bassin et plus encore lorsque son amant réussit à trouver ce point si sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Lorsque cette nouvelle décharge électrique, plus forte que toutes les autres, se rependit dans tout son être, il se libéra dans un dernier râle. Sentant son partenaire partir et ses chairs se resserrer autour de lui, Kiba le suivit rapidement, se laissant retomber aux côtés du corps encore tremblant de son homme qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras pour le coller à nouveau à lui, savourant au maximum le moment.

- J'aime les matins comme ceux-là, dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux de l'Hyuga, respirant à pleins poumons son odeur.

- A qui le dis-tu !

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant encore de longues minutes, chacun savourant simplement la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le sien, son souffle chaud contre sa peau et la caresse de ses doigts dans son dos.

Le soleil commençait à percer à travers les rideaux de la chambre, plongeant le jeune couple dans la douce chaleur matinale de l'été.

- Tu as un jour pensé à poser ta candidature pour un poste dans la section interrogatoires et torture ? Demanda Kiba en brisant le silence, déposant de petits baisers sur chaque parcelle de la peau de porcelaine qui s'offrait à lui.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça me plait de le faire, répondit simplement l'autre en se redressant sur ses coudes avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de son amant, lui décrochant un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg perdu en plein océan arctique.

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre là.

- A toi de voir.

Il dit cela tout en lâchant un petit éclat de rire. Le voir ainsi réchauffait le cœur de Kiba. Lui qui, dès le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés au cours de leur examen chûnin cinq années auparavant, avait flashé sur le jeune ninja aux yeux couleur perle. Mais, son air de bloc de glace l'avait longtemps repoussé jusqu'au jour où, ne tenant plus, il s'était lancé. Il avait par la suite découvert ce qui se cachait sous ce masque et désormais, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à glisser ses bras autour des épaules de Neji pour l'amener à lui et l'embraser, son regard tomba sur le bandage légèrement rougi à certains endroits qui couvrait tout son bras droit. Se remémorant l'état dans lequel sa moitié était rentrée hier soir, préférant directement rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son amant plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital soigner ses blessures, il grimaça légèrement. Neji lui avait assuré que ça allait très bien et que la longue balafre courant sur son bras n'était que superficielle mais il n'en restait pas moins que, mal soignée cette dernière allait mettre du temps à guérir complètement.

- Bon aller, intervint Kiba en se redressant un peu, repoussant Neji qui s'installa sur le ventre en travers du matelas. Je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de ton bras.

L'anbu sourit face à cette attention. Il observa quelques secondes son amant dans sa tenue d'Adam qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre. Le menton reposant sur sa paume, il admirait ses muscles bien dessinés roulant sous sa peau pendant qu'il marchait. L'objet de ses désirs allait disparaître dans le couloir lorsqu'il l'interpella.

- Kiba.

- Mhm ?

Le concerné se retourna, haussant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse. Les rayons du soleil éclaboussait sa peau ambrée, le rendant encore plus parfait aux yeux de son amant qui tenta de graver cette vision au plus profond de sa mémoire. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il mit du temps avant de lâcher un bref « Je t'aime » rêveur.

Oui, ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et ils n'allaient pas se lâcher de sitôt.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

PtitCake


End file.
